hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Weapon
Omega Weapon is a powerful creature that originated in Final Fantasy VIII as a bonus boss. He makes an appearance in most Reactor games. =War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies= In War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies, Omega weapon is both a bonus boss and a guardian. He is probably the strongest offensive guardian in the game. However, he is worth it, as he is a difficult boss battle. Even triggering his appearance is difficult. You cannot fight him until after defeating Kalaw in Gemini Tower on the second disc. First, you have to defeat Ultima Weapon, who is difficult in his own right (though if you are planning on fighting Omega, he should be fairly easy). Then, you have to defeat THE BEAST!, who is also a difficult battle, to obtain the Omega Summon. After receiving that item, Omega Weapon will be flying the skies near the factories. Omega Weapon: 1,400,000 HP/900,000 MP. Weaknesses: None; Resistances: Any ailments; Absorbs: Air, Water, Ice, Earth, Fire, Thunder, Poison, Psychic, Dark, Holy Attacks: PSI Omega, Emerald Ray (hits all), Ruby Flame (hits all), Terra Force (hits all). Stolen Item: None; Dropped Items: Omega Weapon Once you receive the Omega Weapon, Omega Weapon will be usable as a summon. As a summon, Omega weapon is treated as a non-elemental guardian. His basic attack, Omega Sword, will probably deal 9999 damage, even at low levels. He has two specials (which is unusual). These are his unique attacks of Emerald Ray and Ruby Flame, both of which are non-elemental (and have no relation to Emerald or Ruby. =War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor= It is unknown where you fight Omega Weapon in this game, but it is required to obtain Sam's strongest weapon. However, Omega Weapon himself is Sam's weapon in this game, due to what Sam's weapons are. Omega Base Damage: 145 Accuracy: 175 Equipped by: Sam Special: +20 all stats. Increases Attack each round. =War of the Worlds XIII: Roar of Battle= Omega Weapon returns in this game. However, the battle is completely different. He is found in the basement of Rimmel Castle once you obtain Ultima. As this game was never finished, it is unknown the exact strength of Omega. However, unlike his other forms, he has five targets: * Head (Omega Weapon): Main part of Omega. If this part is destroyed, the battle is one. He doesn't do much unique actions, and will mainly attack physically. However, if attacked, he may absorb HP from another part (besides the Generator). You can steal a Attack Boost from this part. * Generator X: A self-repair system for Omega. Uses many Healing spells, and if another part (except the Head) is destroyed, it can revive it. You can steal a Defense Boost from this part. * Demon Face: A large face in the middle of Omega's body. He uses assorted powerful spells. You can steal a Magic Boost from this part. * Launcher: A cannon on Omega's left arm. It uses the blue magics of Launcher and Matra Magic. However, if it and the head are the only parts left, it will start using Omega Lazer, the strongest blue magic in the game. This is the only spot to get it, so bringing Viney may be required. You can steal a Resist Boost from this part. * Wheel: The forelegs of Omega. It will either use a physical attack or cast Haste. If this part is destroyed, Omega's speed drops considerably. You can steal a Speed Boost from this part. Category:Reactor Characters Category:Bonus Boss